Rin's Nightmare
by The Adorable Momo-chan
Summary: Rin a motorcycle biker only wanted things to be the way they use to be. But with her alcoholic father with a bad gambling problem winds up getting them evicted. Rin has nothing but dreams of getting away, but what happens when she meets Sesshomaru? Will her slick mouth and rude attitude get her into a sticky situation? Will Rin find love?


Just when I thought my life couldn't get any worse I met him... Sesshomaru. I'm not your average high school girl, I'm a girl who loves motorcycles. Yes I said it Motorcycles. My name is Rin, I'm a 18-year-old senior with crappy grades and a janitor as a father. We've been evicted out of our apartment last week cause my father failed to pay the rent on time. Instead he'd gamble and drink his life away. Pretty pathetic if you ask me! Your probably wondering how this has to do with Sesshomaru well here's my story.

6 hours earlier...

"Dad have you seen my new...pair of...shoes?"

"'hiccup' Baby doll I swear I-"

"Ugh, Dad really those were my favorite biker boots and you gambled it away... and why does the van smell like weed?"

Dad looks the other direction. Great my dad is officially on drugs along with a gambling addiction. Every day I have to pick out clothes, go to the nearest gas station or restaurant, wash up, and get dressed for school. Sometimes I wish my mother was still alive, she would have held this family together. My mother was a Registered nurse that worked her ass off. Until she found out she had lung cancer. She died when I was 13 a week before my birthday. My dad was a bank accountant at the time, but after my mother's death he completely let himself go. He'd stay out all night drinking and getting into bar fights. I remember he came home with a busted lip and a black eye. He got fired from the bank for yelling at a woman and calling her a slut for wearing a tight skirt. He winded up working as a janitor at an airport.

"Ma'am you have to purchase an item unless to us the restroom!" said the woman behind the register.

"What if I don't want to buy anything?"

"Well your just going to have leave, now won't you?"

I grabbed two lolly pops for 25 cent each and gave her the lousy change. "You happy now?"

"Didn't your parents teach you manners?"

"I'd like to sit here and chat about my parent's skills on how to discipline me but I have more important business in the bathroom. So if you don't mind can I have the key to the rest room?" she frowned at me and crossed her arms as if she was expecting me to beg. "Please!" I said in a rude way. She tossed the key at me. I grab my candy and head toward the restroom to wash up. After I was up and get dressed I walk out and accidently bump into Sesshomaru. That's not the bad thing... he had a cup of hot coffee in his hand and when I bumped into him... well you get the point.

"This shirt cost me 3,000 dollars, how am I suppose to get this coffee stain out?" he asked coldly

"Hahahaha, who pays that much for a shirt? And I think the stain matches your attitude?" I said with a smile on my face. I could feel his demonic aura on me. Did I say something wrong? Or was I being to straight forward? Either way I was telling the truth.

"You owe me a 3,000 dollars and if I don't get it by tonight, I'll make your life a living hell!" He said coldly.

"Bullshit, I'm not doing shit. Maybe if you actually pay attention to your surroundings your fancy ass shirt wouldn't had got wet you mut-" Just when I was about to say mutt he lift me up by my throat making it hard to breath and I can see his eyes flicker from honey gold to red.

**"You pathetic human how dare you talk to this Sesshomaru in such manner. If I was like the demon I use to be back in the feudal era I'd cut you to shreds. But I've found a much better use for you."**He lift me down but didn't let go of his tight grip. He began to sniff my hair and the nape of my neck. **"Hmp, just as I thought your still pure. I shall mate you and make you carry my pups. And you won't deny me Rin."** He released my neck to pin me against the shelf. I can feel tears prickly down my round face and the cashier watching from a distance. She dare not to intrude because she can become a meal but I believe she was enjoying every bit of what was going on. I can feel him breathing on my neck and what he was about to do next I will never forget. He licked my neck than pierced his fangs into my neck. I began to feel weak and my vision began to blur. I blackout and pass out on the floor.

Present time..

"Ugggh... My head, where am I?"

"So your awake." said a familiar voice. As my vision slowly but surely gets a clear view, I come face to face with Sesshomaru in a bedroom.

"Ahhhhh what... stay away from me!" I said as I scoot away from him on the bed. I touch my neck and instantly it burns and I began to feel weird as if my body suddenly heats up.

"Don't touch your mark otherwise you'll feel your neck burn and if you touch it for too long you'll get in heat especially when I'm in your presence." he said coldly

"What do you mean mark? Are you saying...ohh noo noo no... I can't be your mate. Undo it now please."

"You can't undo a mating mark, My demon found you appealing and your going to stay my mate Rin."

"Look, I have dreams and a life to live I'd appreciate if you would just leave me be."

As I tried to get up, he pinned my down to the bed and got on top of me. "No mate, you belong to me." Without warning he stole my first kiss. This is the beginning of my worst nightmare.

* * *

That's chapter one of my new story. I'm terribly sorry for not continuing my last story. Lately things haven't went exactly as planned but I promise to continue both stories so bare with me :) much love!


End file.
